


The trouble with age

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Museum worker Steve Rogers, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Well, I don’t know if your little one is into science–,” Steve was cut off as Tony laughed loudly and he smiled as he continued. “I think I should take that as a ‘yes’? In which case, we have a wonderful exhibit up on the second floor at the moment that I think Peter will love. Kids go free, too.”Tony smiled, his hand stroking down Peter’s back as he held Steve’s gaze. He opened his mouth and got as far as saying “wonderful,” when Peter pulled away from Tony’s leg and pouted up at the adults.“Daddy,” he whined, tugging on Tony’s pants, “daddy, I’m four.”





	The trouble with age

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I AM BACK FOR ANOTHER MONTH. Here begins 'Stony September' (if I can make it), with an alternate universe every day!! Fair warning, most of them are going to be upbeat and fluffy human AUs in a variety of scenarios such as coffee shop/bakery/work colleagues. I'm super excited if I can do the whole thing and I hope some of you stick around! (I will be posting them all as individual works because otherwise the tag list will be insane). Kicking off with a really short and silly Tony Stark!Single Parent with toddler!Peter woo!
> 
> 1\. Single Parent

“Hey!”

Tony turned around and smiled at the man in front of him, his uniform stretched distractingly tight across his chest. “Hi.”

“I’m so glad you made it.”

Steve’s words made Tony’s smile grow even more. “Wouldn’t have missed it. Peter’s been talking about your book reading sessions literally non-stop since the first session I took him too. When he heard you worked at the museum as well, I was afraid I was going to have to buy earplugs. He hasn’t stopped begging me to come.”

Steve’s bashful smile almost brought Tony to his knees and Tony dropped his gaze to his son hugging his leg to keep himself from drowning in Steve’s wonderfully blue eyes.

“Well, I don’t know if your little one is into science–,” Steve was cut off as Tony laughed loudly and he smiled as he continued. “I think I should take that as a ‘yes’? In which case, we have a wonderful exhibit up on the second floor at the moment that I think Peter will love. Kids go free, too.”

Tony smiled, his hand stroking down Peter’s back as he held Steve’s gaze. He opened his mouth and got as far as saying “wonderful,” when Peter pulled away from Tony’s leg and pouted up at the adults.

“Daddy,” he whined, tugging on Tony’s pants, “daddy, I’m four.”

Tony frowned down at his son in confusion. “I know you are, kiddo.”

“But Mister Steve said three. And m’four.”

Peter’s bottom lip stuck out further as both Tony and Steve laughed lightly. When Peter held up four fingers insistently, Tony melted. Bending down, he scooped Peter up and dropped the little boy on his hip. “Steve said kids go  _free,_ Pete.”

“But I’m not three, I’m four.”

“He’s not saying the number three, Pete,” Tony tried to explain. “Mister Steve is saying that kids don’t have to pay for the price of a ticket.”

There was a beat of silence before Peter turned his head to Steve and held his gaze. “I’m four,” he told Steve simply and Steve grinned widely.

“You know, I think I’ve heard that once or twice. You’re such a grown up boy.” He smiled as Peter puffed up his chest in pride. “So, would you like to see a science exhibition? They have lots of cool things you can play with. And it’s free – um, that is, your daddy won’t have to pay for you.”

Peter clapped his hands and turned back to Tony with a beam. “I like science.”

Tony laughed and bounced Peter on his hip. “I know you do. Come on then, science boy. Let us go and get in – without paying.” Tony winked at Steve as he said the last words and they shared a smile.

“I hope you have fun.”

“We can come back and tell you about it,” Peter exclaimed happily, “just like I do with daddy at the book shop when you read the stories and have the puppets. He likes hearing about it.”

Steve looked to Tony and smiled when Tony nodded, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. He turned back to Peter and reached out to chuck him under the chin lightly. “I can’t wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I will also post over here on tumblr!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
